


The Dalton Academy Christmas Party

by totallyfluxd



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, underage alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfluxd/pseuds/totallyfluxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas parties at Dalton Academy are wild affairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dalton Academy Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Would have been edited to make Blaine the right age, but then the ending wouldn't work, so here it is in all it's written-during-season-2 glory.
> 
> Can also be found on my ff.net, here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6537138/1/The-Dalton-Academy-Christmas-Party

It was Christmas Eve. It was late. It had been a wild party.

The Dalton Academy gym had been taken over for the night and set up for the annual Christmas party, and like every year the teachers turned a blind eye to the alcohol content of the punch – after all, these were responsible, respectable boys, surely?

The evening was brought to an abrupt end when Wes and David had snuck in every available girlfriend. They seemed to have been to their own “alcohol free” Christmas party.

“Alright people! Ladies, if you’d be so kind as to leave. Whoever let you in will be severely punished. Boys, back to your dorms,” the principal called, everyone falling silent as they realised who was speaking.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Blaine whispered to his (slightly tipsy) boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.

They exited the trashed gym and walked through the snowy evening to their shared dorm.

“Ugh, I feel awful,” Kurt moaned as he took off his shoes. 

“Probably shouldn’t have had so much vodka-punch,” Blaine commented.

“Fair point.”

At that moment, Kurt fell back onto his bed and burst into tears.

“Hey, hey, Kurt, what’s up?” Blaine asked, dashing across to Kurt’s bed, his face full of concern.

“It-it’s gonna be my first C-Christmas away from my D-dad,” he sobbed. “And it’ll be my f-first Christmas hangover...”

Blaine laughed softly and took one of Kurt’s hands in his own. 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got another year here, so next year will probably be the same.”

“N-no it won’t; y-you won’t be there...”

“Move over,” Blaine said. Obediently, Kurt shuffled towards the wall, the space immediately filled by Blaine, who put his arms around the sobbing boy.

Kurt curled up into Blaine’s chest while the older boy rubbed his back and kissed his head. 

“I’ll sneak back in, but I’ll do a better job than the girls tonight,” he promised. Kurt let out a small laugh.

“You feeling better?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah.”

The senior made to get up, but a tug on his sleeve stopped him.

“Stay.”

“Always.”

They fell asleep, tangled together, as the snow fell on an early Christmas morning.


End file.
